My Light And Love
by Full Metal Rocker
Summary: [EdxRoy] A sweet story about Ed and the Roy from the other side of the gate. Mostly fluff but with some angst and romance. Please read and review. I've finally got chapter 3 and 4 up!
1. Prologue

(A/N: Hi!!! I'm listening to the theme song of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I just love that show! My favourite turtle is Michaelangelo. But this is an FMA fic so on to the story!)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue**

_-Flashback-_

"_Roy, I'll never be able to come back."_

"_NO! You, you have to… you can't leave me, I love you." A pained expression flittered across Roy Mustang's face._

"_You don't. I know you don't, we both know. Find the person you really love, Roy," Ed smiled softly, "I hope you stay happy. Goodbye." Ed gave Roy a brief goodbye kiss on his lips and walked away to destroy the gate on the other side, Roy never saw the blonde boy's tears…_

_-End flashback-_

Sooo… this is after the movie. Ed is 20 and Al is 19. They have excepted the fact that they can never return to Amestris and have recently moved to Heidelberg where they bought a nice house, it seems their father (Ed finally forgave him) left them a tidy sum of money, coupled with money that Ed and Al have saved, they are not exactly poor, if you get my implied meaning… If you don't, then I'll put it bluntly, **they're filthy rich**.

* * *

(A/N: I know that its short, but prologues are supposed to be short and I'll update soon. Please review!) 


	2. Official Chap1 or something like that

(A/N: Told ya I'd update soon. Enjoy and review. Haha, did you know that 'hübscher' means handsome one in german? So as to not confuse you, I'll be refering to Roy Mustang as 'Mustang' and the otherworld!Roy as 'Roy'…)

**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Official Chapter 1**

Alphonse Elric had just bought groceries and was on his way home, struggling to balance the 4 bags but, unfortunately, he dropped them. A soft chuckle came from above him as somebody started to help him pick the groceries up. Al looked up to see the smiling face of Roy Hübscher, this side of the gate's version of Roy Mustang.

"Ah! Mr. Hübscher. Thank you."

"Call me Roy, and it's not a problem. We are neighbours, after all." Roy smiled warmly at Al.

Al smiled back at him as Roy picked up two of the bags and helped him carry them. Roy was Ed and Al's neighbour, but so far, neither Roy nor Ed knew the other existed. Ed preferred to stay locked in the house except for the early hours of the morning when Ed would practice sparring or when Ed needed to hand in his research reports (Ed works as a researcher, suits him, right?). Roy mostly came out in the later hours of the morning, therefore, the two never met. Al didn't tell Ed about Roy because he knew it would pain his brother.

But when Al arrived home, the door was locked.

"BRUDER (Brother in German)!!!!" Al screeched.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "You have a brother?"

Al blinked. "Oh. I never told you did I, Roy? Yes, I have an older brother, Ed."

Al sighed. "I told him to leave the door unlocked." He sighed again. "He didn't respond. That means he's probably in the backyard… You can just put the stuff down here, Roy." Then Al went 'round to the back, with Roy following behind him, to find his brother sparring in backyard like he had earlier guessed. (A/N: Ed and Al are the same height, I forgot to mention, but Ed is still kinda short for his age.) Ed was wearing nothing but his boxers and he was flipping about, kicking and punching and whatnot. After a bit, he fell to the ground panting lightly, a thin layer of sweat covering his body. He looked up then stood, and Roy could see his well-toned body. He had perfect abs and his skin was a creamy white colour. His golden blonde hair was tied in a loose braid and muscles lined his arms and legs. All in all, he was very sexy, yes, Roy was gay, though he took care not to let people know.

"Bruder! Why are you only wearing boxers?" Al squeaked.

" 'cause I didn't think anyone would walk in on me while I was sparring… who's he?"

"Oh! Bruder, this is-"

"Oh My God. Al, I'm hurt," Ed exclaimed while Al was just plain confused, "Why didn't you tell me? Don't you know that I'll love you no matter what?"

"B-bruder? What are yo-"

"Al," Ed said, exasperated, "You'll still be my precious baby brother even if you're gay or like older men (Roy's 27), you know…"

Al just gaped at him.

"You!" Ed turned to Roy, startling him. Ed clasped Roy's hands with his own and said solemnly, "I entrust my brother into your, hopefully, capable hands. If you can't cook or clean, that's all right 'cause Al can do both, he's like a little housewife, and it's soo adorable. Take care of him and invite me to your wedding. But if you break his heart," Ed suddenly turned dark, "**_I'll make sure to break every bone in your body_**…"

Roy gulped and paled slightly before saying, "We're not together."

It took a while for this to sink in.

"You mean you already broke up with him?!?" Ed ran up to his brother and hugged him tight, "Why didn't you come to me in your moment of weakness and heartbreak?"

"We were never together, Bruder." Ed blinked.

"Oh. You mean… you're NOT gay…"

"Nope."

"I'm terribly sorry about the misunderstanding, Mr…"

"Roy Hübscher, call me Roy."

"… You know that 'Hübscher' means 'handsome one' in German (It really does!)…"

"…Are you hitting on me or are you just being really random?"

"Random."

"…"

Awkward silence.

"Roy, would you like to stay for dinner?" Al piped up.

"Ummm, that would be nice."

Ed went and picked his black tank top off the ground and put it on before he strode towards the front door. When the trio reached the door, they just stood there.

"Why aren't we going in, Bruder?"

"…"

"Bruder?"

"I locked us out…"

"WHAT! What are we supposed to do now?"

"It's all right, Al, I can get us in."

"… You're not making us go through the window, are you?"

"Not at all. Watch." And with that said, Ed kicked in the door.

"… You kicked in our door."

"Yup!"

"I'm not even gonna bother." Al picked up the groceries, Ed picked up the two bags that Roy had been holding earlier.

They stepped inside and Al immediately went to the kitchen to start cooking. Ed walked off somewhere while Roy was examining the inside of the Elric household. Most of the house was filled with piles of books. Some of them were in other languages. Roy just gaped at the amount of books. Ed reappeared and noticed what Roy was staring at.

"Yeah, I have a lot of books."

"But how do you find the book you want? It's so messy."

"Bruder is always messily organized."

"That's an oxymoron."

"True but Bruder can always remember where he put each book. Dinner's ready."

And in the end, no one knew of Ed's inner pain of seeing the Roy of the other side of the gate, except his brother, who could see the pain reflected in Ed's eyes…

* * *

(A/N: Yeah… the royxed doesn't start till, like, in the chapter after next, which is chapter 4 or so… Please press the lavender 'Go' button below!) 


	3. WTF am I supposed to name this?

(A/N: You know what? I thought, what the heck, I'll cut the chapters so the royxed fluff will come out sooner. So, they won't get together in this chapter but there'll be cute moments. Enjoy….)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: WTF would be a good name???**

So they had dinner, right? Afterwards, Roy left but everyday he visited and he and Ed grew closer. This chapter is basically three moments that that lead up to the next chapter in which they get together. Here we go.

_-Moment 1-_

_Ed, Roy and Al were reading. Ed was reading some book in Portuguese, Roy was reading a book on chemistry and Al was reading a book on romance… Yup, romance. The younger Elric was going on a date. A colleague of Ed's (Sarah) had confessed that she liked him but, for obvious reasons, he rejected her yet recommended his brother. So Ed set the two up, and they were going on a date. Okay, skip to the date…_

"_Shh, Roy… He's going to see us." (Ed)_

"_Shove it, Ed and just watch." (Roy)_

"…" _(Both)_

"_We're like nosy schoolgirls spying on him like that." (Roy)_

"_How cute," (Ed, completely ignoring Roy) "He's pulling her chair out for her."_

"…" _(Roy, gazing shocked and bewildered at Ed)_

"_They're blushing!!!" (Ed, squealing)_

"_Oh My God. What is wrong with you?" (Roy, utterly stunned)_

"_Nothi- They're holding hands as they're going!" (Ed, still squealing)_

"_Why do I bother?" (Roy, exasperated)_

"_Hurry! We have to follow them." (Ed)_

"_Wait! Ed! Ah!"_

_Roy had grabbed Ed's sleeve and accidentally tripped, pulling Ed down with him into an awkward position that seems very _**intimate**_ if someone happened to come by and see them. I'm not gonna describe that position, so you can be as sick and perverted or prude as you want, k? They were blushing furiously and kind of stayed in that position for a while. Roy was lost in Ed's deep molten honey coloured eyes and Ed's mind was just kind of blank. After a bit, it got too awkward and they quickly regained control over themselves and scrambled away from each other. They were blushing hard and avoiding looking at each other._

"_W-We should go back." (Ed)_

"_Yeah, we should." (Roy)_

_And, still blushing, they went back to their respective houses._

_-End Moment 1-_

Weird ending, I know.

_-Moment 2-_

_After that incident, Ed and Roy went on with their lives, carefully avoiding the subject, yet continuing their daily routines as usual. They acted slightly nervous around the other at times, but they avoided the subject as I typed before. About two or three weeks passed, and they were almost back to normal, _**almost**_…_

_Until they got drunk…Heh heh._

_It all started with a '**harmless**' conversation:_

"_Hey, Ed?"_

"_Yeah, Roy?"_

"_You're old enough to drink, right?"_

"_Duh. I'm twenty."_

"_Have you ever drunk before?"_

"_No… Why?"_

"_No reason. No reason at all."_

_Later, Roy came over in the evening and brought some… alcohol with him. He somehow convinced Ed that it was, um, juice! Yeah, that's right, juice. Ed got drunk, Roy got drunk and Al was out with Sarah. I'm not going through details here but they got really drunk and fell asleep on the floor, with Ed sitting in Roy's lap, his head buried in Roy's chest and Roy's arms wrapped around Ed's waist. Of course, that was how Al found them, but Al, the sly little devil, left them there to wake up in that position, and you can just imagine the awkwardness that ensued._

_-End Moment 2-_

What kind of crappy shit do I come up with????

_-Moment 3-_

_Ed was in his study reading a Spanish romance novel (Like he was going to let prople know he read those kind of books). He was so absorbed in the book _(Amy was embraced in Dave's strong arms. "I love you, Amy," Dave declared huskily. "Oh, Dave." Amy swooned.)_, that he forgot about his little dinner 'date' with Roy. Bad Ed, he forgot about Roy!!! After about half an hour, Roy got tired of waiting and went to Ed's._

_He immediately went to the study and stuck his head through the doorway and saw Ed reading some Spanish book. He quietly made his way over to Ed, it didn't seem like Ed had noticed yet. Roy peered over Ed's shoulder and whispered, "I was waiting."_

_Ed jumped and snapped his head around. But Roy had not moved away yet, therefore resulting in them being in a lip lock._

_Ed's face was beet red and Roy himself was blushing slightly too. Roy's thoughts went along the lines of:_

Moan … Ed's lips are soft and taste like strawberries and cream. Mmmmm… want more.

_Ed was thinking:_

WTF!! WTH!! WT-wait. His lips are velvety and smooth and he tastes like vanilla… NO NO NO! I can't think thi-.

_Ed's brain short-circuited when Roy pressed his lips harder against Ed's. He reacted instinctively and pulled away from Roy, wide-eyed and shell-shocked._

"_I-I'm sorry, I have to go." Roy quickly muttered his apologies and ran off._

_Ed just sat there, staring at the place Roy just was. They had kissed, and he liked it. Maybe he was falling in love, could it be?_

_-End Moment 3-_

* * *

(A/N: Sucked like hell, didn't it? Never mind. All the other chapters will probably suck too. I'm just that pathetic. _Sigh…_ Please review and continue reading. It will most likely end in chapter 6 or 7. Buai buai…) 


	4. Dude, like FINALLY!

(A/N: I actually finished this chapter before I finished the third chapter but then again, this is a shortish chapter… Anyways, hope you enjoy!)

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Roy and Ed together (finally!)**

So, it's been about a year since Ed and Roy first met… sorry for the long jump.

Well, after the last chapter, Roy and Ed weren't exactly the same anymore. They had realized their feelings for each other, but, of course, Ed didn't know that Roy was gay and didn't want to risk their friendship and the same for Roy, and though Al **_helpfully_** dropped hints that his brother was gay to Roy, Roy was just that dense. Roy and Ed tried acting normally around the other but after a while, Roy desperately needed to tell Ed his feelings…

Soooo… Al was out with Sarah, leaving Roy and Ed alone for quite a few hours. Al had long since suspected that Ed and Roy had feelings for each other, so, he arranged a date with Sarah conveniently around the time Roy would come over. Al just hoped he was right, but as we all know, he was!

"Where's Al?" (Roy)

"On a date. Are you hungry? Can you cook? I can't cook very well but I'm not horrendous or anything." (Ed)

"Umm… I can cook but I'm too lazy." (Roy)

"Fine. Something you'd like to try?"

Roy paused. This might be a good time to tell Ed.

"Well… You remember the day we met?" (Roy)

A nod came from Ed.

"Yeah, well, I saw something that looked really delicious that day but I'm not sure if I could have it…" (Roy) He trailed off.

Ed looked up expectantly from his place at the refridgerator (He was there looking for food.).

"What is it?" (Ed)

Roy stood up slowly and strolled over to Ed. Standing behind the object of his affections, Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's slim waist and rested his chin on one of Ed's slender shoulders before whispering seductively in his ear, "You."

Ed blushed furiously, blood rushing down past his collarbone.

Since he was not receiving any form of rejection, Roy continued.

"I love you. The first time I saw you, I started loving you. Every time I see you, I fall in love with you again. I can't stop loving you and I never want to. I don't care how sappy I sound, I love you, Ed. Be my boyfriend?"

Ed was stunned. It sounded like crap, seriously Roy was nothing like Mustang, but it was still sweet and meant a lot. Ed's face and neck were seven different shades of red. Finally, he managed to turn around and kiss Roy on the lips, completely surprising the aforementioned raven-haired man. But Roy soon recovered and kissed back. He hugged Ed tighter to himself and deepened the kiss. Soon, the need for air broke them apart. Panting slightly, Ed blushed when Roy pressed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.

"You haven't answered my question yet." (Roy)

"Wasn't the kiss enough of an answer?" (Ed)

Roy smiled innocently.

"Maybe **you** think so, but not me…" (Roy)

"…" (Ed)

"Come on. Answer." (Roy)

"O-okay, but I don't love you although I might eventually." (Ed)

Ed was blushing furiously, pouting slightly and avoiding looking at Roy. To Roy, Ed looked absolutely adorable, so adorable, in fact, that he could not help but ravish Ed's mouth with his own.

When Al came back, he saw Roy and Ed passionately making out on the couch, and since, after all, he wasn't the type to disturb people when they're busy, (Al: Oka-san told me that doing that is rude.), he carefully sneaked past them and went to his room. Who knows when Roy went home??? Only God (and Ed!!)

**This is not the end of this fanfic. If you did not like this fanfic or do not wish for Roy and Ed to go through any problems, which are solved, pretend this is the ending, because that actually works but this chapter is not the end.**

* * *

(A/N: Yeah, they're together now. Please review!!!) 


	5. Gomenasai

Sorry people. I'm having my midyears now and I may not be able to update soon. But after they're done or maybe sooner I'll try to update at least once a month if not more. No promises though, k? Can anyone help me with physics? Or bio? I'm not that good with either. But I'm really sorry. I'll try to update once a week in June but like I mentioned before, no promises. Please continue supporting me and feel free to express any displeasure at the inconvenience caused. Thank you for understanding. For that, I'll tell you my name: Natasha. PM me or something and we can become friends.

Lurve Natasha


End file.
